Meetings: Grand
by Vixen's Shadow
Summary: I change the actual story in drafts so many times, I feel like leaving this space blank. Latest update: An actual chapter! Its short though...
1. Teaser and Conversations with me

Kat: We know. We have other stories that we could update entirely or finish the current chapters. But those are getting nowhere fast.

Vix: No one really reviews or shows that they care. Except my friends like Vinni-chan, who we read each others works without question. You, MtR people, rock for this reason. There seems to be more of you people who read and review others works.

Kat: Oh, Crystal starting to type our current progress!

Vix: Aka what we have in our free writing journal.

Kat: Of course that's what I mean.

Crys: They don't know that.

Vix: Anyways, as a form of extra encouragement and such to ourselves, we will be talking every other chapter.

Cyrs: We will take questions on us, our stories, this story, and anything else you ask to the best of our abilities. Well, besides major plot points, and the point of each arc.

Kat: Yes, you heard her right, ARCS. As in a multipart series, even though the term should really only be applied to anime and manga. Oh and if you have no questions or not enough for us, we have premade topics including some rants and such on timelines, theme songs, and much, much more!

Crys: We will separate them however. But the titles are slightly vague.

Vix; Oh, forgot to tell you, this is only a teaser paragraph. Yes, PARAGRAPH. Actually it is slightly more than a paragraph but I think you get the point.

Kat: We will get you a chapter as soon as we are done writing the next chapter in our journal. We wrote everything so out of order. Like the first few chapters of the second arc were first.

Cyrs: Couple of paragraphs and conversation in late first. Then the end of the beginning. Last before you get anything the first paragraph. Yeah, it is confusing. Just deal with it.

Vix: grabs bags of popcorn from out of nowhere and gives them to everyone Well, enjoy the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2009**

Inside the old observatory-turned-house was the Robinson family. It was a regular dinner in an ordinary Robinson day. Which is ordinary to no other family.

There was screaming and laughter all about. Meat patties, lettuce, cheese, onions, and all other kinds of things that go with burgers were flying through the air. Teases and ridicule were being yelled as fast as food was being thrown. All was normal and the fight subsided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crys: We forgot the disclaimer and copyright!

Vix: No touchy US! We own ourselves! Our names are nicknames given to us. Our OCs that show up much later are based off of real people we got permission from. Including Lii and lots of my other friends! Oh and sorry that it is more us than story. We need to write our thought down sometimes. And disclaimers, copyright, notes, and what-not.

Crys: Now something tells me that Disney has some issues though to deal with including timeline nerd. Oh and Disney owns MtR but some writer/artist dude owns the idea Disney used. Don't know exactly how it works there.

Kat: We will work hard until next chapter. Until then:

All mes: Keep Moving Forward!


	2. Memories of the Past

Vix: Disclaimer: We do not own Billy or any of the other Robinsons.

Kat: However much Vixen wishes she owned Wilbur

Vix: Ticked Well, on with the show, though it is mainly a flashback.

Cyrs: Sorry if Billy is extremely OOC. But realize that most of the future Robinsons do not speak more than four lines. And Tallulah voice makes no sense with her, our opinion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2009

The people I jokingly call family are, well, different. The genius who keeps us together is barely 15 and was an orphan. The man I love is slowly getting more overweight even though he does everything he can. One of them is a little puppet happy. I guess Robinsons will be Robinsons.

I met Cornelius and Joe on the same day. Joe, as he is now, was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Cornelius was just having his first day at college.

_September 2007_

_That day was chaos in the early morning, late for all my classes, running into about a hundred people, and my boyfriend breaking up with me. Yeah, that was not the best day in history for me at that point in time. I, of course, run into a big guy and a kid in a mid-dash to my next class. It was more like I ran into the man than bumped into the smaller person slightly. _

_Bell rang and I would be late, so a minute wouldn't matter. I apologized and tried to figure out their emotions. The man looked shocked but the kid seemed to laughing at something. Afterward I walked to my class._

_Five minutes after I entered the classroom none other than the kid I bumped into earlier walks in. He handed the professor a note. Then the professor proceeded to laugh._

"_Looks like we are honored to be in the presence of Cornelius Robinson," The instructor said._

_My mind then clicked on who this kid was. He was here part of the last year school year supposable, working on a brain scanner for memory recovery. He won the Invetco science fair with it and is slowly becoming an accomplished inventor, way beyond his age._

_For some reason there is an empty spot behind me so guess where the genius sits. Right behind me, Billy E. Paterson, the girl who ran into him earlier that day. _


	3. Meeting Wilbur

Crys: Sorry, that was the best point to split it.

Kat: The next section is longer by, well, a long shot.

Vix: Enjoy the show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_September 2007 _

_I talked to Cornelius very little until the end of the day. Seems he is in most of my afternoon classes on Tuesday, though._

_"Who was that you were talking to when I bumped into you earlier?" I asked when I had a spare minute. It was in the middle of a hallway._

_"Who? Oh, my uncle Joe. He's here for a few tests, hasn't been well recently." Cornelius started confused. He ended more casually. "You can meet him later, maybe."_

_"That would be nice." I smiled. Cornelius seemed like a nice guy. Was his uncle okay too?_

_A phone began to ring. Cornelius sighed and took out a phone. Of course it was his ringing. "And it would be my phone. I'll probable need to take this and it may be a _while."

"_I'll see you later I guess." I responded back. Cornelius walked away and sat on bench by itself. I hid behind some lockers and listened in just to see how much different he talked to me than a friend or someone close to him._

"_Hello?" Cornelius asked into the phone. _

_I forgot that I could only listen into half the conversation when he started talking again. "Of course it's you, Wilbur. Who else would call me at campus?" Cornelius seemed slightly annoyed when he answered, "You, you, and only you. That's the answer." It was confirmed when he said, "No, you just annoy me at times."_

"_Just keep saying that…Well, what do you want?" Cornelius asked impatiently. He seemed to relax a bit but the next comment made no sense to me. "Can you stop using the same phrases? It was really annoying when you would not stop saying mine." _

"_Yes I realize that. Happen to know the date?" Laughed Cornelius to the person on the other end, I assumed they did not because of his next comment. "Today is the seventh of September." Cornelius sighed before he answered, "Yes, you're right on the mark as soon as you think."_

"_Can you please answer this question: why are you bugging me?" Cornelius asked. "Of course, you're here just to annoy me for a couple of days. But you are at the house, right?" I saw someone sneak up behind him. The person had this unusual hairstyle that is so hard to explain if you did not know a name for it. _

"_Nope, I'm right behind you!" A dark-haired boy said as he closed his phone. The blond just looked at him and put his hand to his face._

"_Any time I notice a slight pattern from you it disappears the next time I can use it." Cornelius muttered. He then looked in Billy's direction. "I guess Billy is still here." It was as if he could see through the lockers._

_Wilbur walked over to the locker and saw me. "It is not like either of us bite. So come out and talk to us." Wilbur seemed to be teasing me. _

"_If you can't guess this is Wilbur. He is a little rude at times." Cornelius said._

"_Lewis, you are too!" Wilbur stammered. _

"_Who is Lewis? Your figment of imagination?' I teased him._

"_No, that would be him," Wilbur points to Cornelius._

"_I was called Lewis before I was adopted. He still calls me that." The boy named Cornelius and Lewis said. "Now I'm going to go figure out where Joe is, so can you guys stay here?"_

"_What ever you say," Wilbur blew him off._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat: Longer than the average. And again it was the best time to split. We don't have any clue in how long the next chapter will be.

Crys: It is extremely hard to write only partial conversations that don't say much.

Vix: Thank snow days for the chapters though.


	4. An Interesting Conversation

Sometime in March

Kat: Be so lucky that we can improvise a certain amount

Crys: For the time we are trying to dedicate to Joe and Billy this chapter is really hard. It is hard to make these past scenes enough as it is.

Vix: Took awhile to get this scene to work out the way we wanted it to. I think we watched the movie 2.4 times during the last few days.

Crys: Anyhow off to the section that took a few days of work. On with this show!

Couple days ago:

Kat: Uhh… we left this for a while didn't we?

Crys: We'll talk more in the conversation next chapter! Just a note, this chapter had to be transferred from 3rd to 1st. And we switch tenses too. Yeah lots of work to get it to this stage.

* * *

_September 2007_

_It quieted quickly about the two of us left behind, while Cornelius went to find Joe. Wilbur seemed to fidget a bit. I was wondering what was wrong with him._

"_Anything wrong, are you cold or something?" I asked slightly concerned._

_"I'm a little cold but nothing I'm not use to." Wilbur said in response. "I just hope Lewis can hurry up. I sort of have to get him to help me with a project."_

_"Is it a school project?" I asked to try and keep the conversation going._

_"Sorta." Wilbur shortly put._

_"Any reason you chose him to help?" I, again, tried to continue the conversation_

_"We are semi-close. He tolerates me but won't give up the chance to say I'm annoying. Of my friends he's definitely the most intelligent…" Wilbur started to explain._

_"Can I assume he's the only one who can help you, besides your parents who can help really you?" I interrupt. I was only trying to get to the point there._

_"You could say that." Wilbur neutrally stated._

_"Where do you go to school?" I wondered out loud._

_Wilbur looked like he was thinking a bit and then answered, "Hmm… I learn more stuff at my house than school. But I don't go to school anywhere near here." Wilbur began to pace after that. Must be really bored waiting around after he walked here. Maybe he was pacing because I laughed at my thoughts._

_"How do you learn more at home than at school?" I asked after he had paced for a minute._

_"My mom's a specialist in anything musical. Dad's a scientist, but is sort of like Lewis at times. My second cousins, who are twins but I normally refer to them as my cousins as I have no first cousins. They are artists; one is a painter and the other is a clothing designer." Wilbur started. I could tell it would be awhile before he would finish. _

_"One of my dad's uncles is good at English. In fact, he was an English teacher. I have an aunt who is…." Wilbur continued on and on._

_Of course I interrupt him there because I'd rather not know a lot about his family until I met them, if I do anyways. "So you have lots of people at home."_

_"I started talking too much, didn't I? Guess I get carried away at times." I can't tell whether that was a joke or an apology. I think it was a mix._

_"Well, I think we all do that at times" I said to his last comment. "I occasionally rant on the physics of trains, and the different types of them, too." _

_"Sounds like something Grandma on her caffeine patches and any kind of science." Wilbur laughed at his own joke._

_"Whatcha mean?" I asked slightly curious. I know older people can be slightly crazy so I'm not sure if I really want to know._

_"She starts to get a little hyper and then begins to add more caffeine patches so she won't fall asleep for days. Near the end of the time she can stay awake long term, she'll start dozing on her feet." He stopped talking for a few seconds, probably to catch his breath. "Well, when you wake her from this doze in caffeine patch mode she'll shout 'Barium Cobalt Einstein Kool-Aid!'"_

_"That's random." I said to the phrase. It truly is something an exhausted person would say._

_"Yeah it is, as is Lewis showing up right when I said that." Wilbur pointed out Lewis and Joe. They were standing behind me, so it natural I did not notice them until Wilbur said they were there. Joe was slightly amused by something I was doing. _

_Cornelius is much harder to read but it is even worse when Wilbur has been involved. After that first bump into Wilbur by me, he's been almost impossible to read._

Early spring 2009

It is short by a few months of being two years, but at times I feel like I've had the Robinsons in my life for ten, twenty years or even my entire life. A lot has changed since that random but important day. Joe and I have been dating for a better percent of the time. Joe's condition has been worsening and no one can identify it.

I've learned to not to follow Wilbur the hard way. I followed him into town trying to figure out where he lives. He starts talking to his girlfriend at Borders that had Starbucks with it. They saw me and Wilbur yelled at me for invading on his personal life. Yeah, that sucked. Seems he gets little personal space at home… Or at the Robinson's for that matter. Bud and Lucille occasionally forget personal space at times. But that seems normal. Yeah, I'm sort of glad that seems normal for them.


	5. Conversations with me

Kat: Umm… Some people should notice that Crystal and I are never in the same reviews as Vixen recently.

Crys: Well, here is a review that helps. It is from Cute in Purple's MtR, My way.

_Crys: Funny, but this is the point in which I'll joke I'm just reading altered scripts.  
Kat: Uhh... Why has everything but the two of us disappeared?  
Crys: Something Vixen did. Probably to torture us. Not that we will be.  
Kat: Did we every get from Wilbur what nonexistent is like?  
Crys: Nope, and I've already tried to call everybody.  
Kat: Everybody?  
Crys: Well, anyone who could help or tell us where are DNA residue is.  
Kat: Are you completely sure we aren't nonexistent with only a computer?  
Crys: Ahh, no... If Wilbur were here by himself...  
Kat: Well, that would explain why Wilbur hates this place.  
Crys: As we need to figure out a way to get out of here we will be trying to connect with Vixen to see what we did wrong. To try and connect minds though takes lots of work and the farther away the more energy it takes so both of us need full concentration.  
Kat: Keep Moving Forward!_

Kat: We also figured out why…

Crys: Yeah, I know we are an idiot.

Kat: We learned our mistake when we checked our review history. It is also in MtR, My Way by Cute in Purple.

Vix: Haha! I scanned the ending before because I did not have time to read the entire thing. I just noticed Wilbur's best friend, Alexia is it?  
Kat: Yeah, that's right Vixen. How 'bout a treat? show her a doggie treat  
Crys: That's cruel, Katrina! Should I give you a fish?  
Kat: sad eyes But I don't like fish...  
Crys: The cat eyes of Puss-in-boots are not with you. And I know you dai (big) kirai (hate) fish.  
Vix: As those to fight I'm going to grab a time machine and the dimensional device (We own it here!) Keep Moving Forward!

Crys: You so…

Kat: Just don't finish that sentence. So we don't exist on the writer's plane anymore. It is annoying that Vixen is totally ignoring us though.

Crys: Well, just so anyone who cares the dimensional device has a nice little spot in the Meetings trilogy.

Kat: Sad thing is we know the ending better than we know any other part.

Crys: Is anyone caring about anything we say or what? We'll be in a corner for a bit.


	6. Me ranting

Hi! I'm back (well I think I am..). It has been a hectic last few months... Or is it weeks? Wow... When was the last time I did anything here for more than twenty minutes? I haven't even had much time to check any of my email accounts since at least Mid-May. I have a total of like 22 emails in just my address.

Okay, I any of you are wondering why I can just drop , especially with my addiction to it I'll make a list. Here it is:

1.) I got a huge project in Japanese... Started that and did a lot. In the end I did pretty well, a low A or a B.

2.) At the end of the week, I was losing steam on the project. So my solution was on the weekend take a good break. A power outage happened on the middle of that Friday. During that storm something in my computer fried (we believe the motherboard was the issue). So I was stuck with out a computer for about a week.

3.) When I got a computer access back long term, it was not my old trusty. My dad gave me his... And he forgot to switch the memory drives. So I am stuck without most of my old bookmarks (I only have like two now unlike before where I had hundreds). Now I knew most of the sites I went to by name or could easily do a Google search for them. But it still sucks I lost years of Internet searches.

* * *

Okay that all happened in early May to mid-May. Oh the last time I had good access to was somewhere in mid-May. I don't know when though. Here is what happened after that caused the lose of access to most of longer term:

When I left my computer my computer on it was on a page of Death Note fanfiction. It was a quick 5 minutes away for something... I think I was trying to find my library card which I knew wouldn't be long.

My dad of course decides to do some kind of check on my computer. What does he find it open to? A page of fanfiction that cusses every couple paragraphs. So what does he do? He decides to block the entire site and some others I use frequently . So I have very limited access to , Google,and youtube.

* * *

Okay on to other stuff. I have limited access to . Now to other stuff of why I'm not on because you can tell I can use certain parts of the site.

4.) Finals, now all though I only had two. I had never had final exams before.

5.) Other end of the school year things such as projects galore and two book to read for one class in a month. Both were short luckily.

6.) Umm... does having no want to be on the computer for a while count? My need to be on a computer was very low for a while.

7.) I'm a volunteer for my mother's work office. They needed lots of help during this time.

8.) I was on vacation in California after school ended.

Okay so you can tell I was super busy for a while. Now I hope I'm back for at least a bit of the summer. Because I'm clueless on how my first year in high school is going to work out.

Wow, I amaze myself on how much I rant when I want to...


	7. A Train set scene

I'm laughing my head off... I was taking out the trash and I make an odd discovery... the moles who eat all of the different plants we grow, have come back. Well, the corn, lettuce, and whatever else they're growing food wise. And some of the flowers, luckily it is mainly the lilies.

And I'm back to a obsession of Danny Phantom... Hmm, I'm glad my sanity has been lacking for a long time. Though I am thinking about joining the next 'Save Danny Phantom' rally, which will be in August. AHH SHUT its in the two week area I can't go anywhere! The only way I could go is if I begged... T-T Even then I wouldn't be able to go, probably...

Well, I guess I should type up more story... On with this story... Oh, remember it is written in Billie's perspective. This section would have driven me nuts if I tried any other way. It was already because I had to cut quite a lot to get it to work properly. Mainly because I wrote this before most of the last 2 actual chapters. After this, it is edit as I type until I done... or bore of typing this series... Which ever comes first.

--

I was sitting in front of a large train set that happens to be in the Robinson's home. Joe likes me over sometimes to eat dinner with the rest of his family. The first time I was over I did not expect a food fight, now I'm slightly used to it.

Of the train set I love how some of the family tried their hand at sculpting or some way to make a miniature building or something. Cornelius made a model of a futuristic city, which I find funny. Maybe the future will really look like that. Bud, Joe's brother and Cornelius's father, made an old western town. Fritz and Petunia worked together to make a rural town, one side in winter, the other in summer. I had fun making the trains that run the tracks. Took lots of trial and error to get them to work. However I thought it was unusual, even for the house I was in, that I saw all but one of the 6 trains.

I was concentrating on the train set so much I didn't realize someone had walked into the room until Joe put his arms around me. I just relaxed in his arms and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I finally saw the train I didn't see before. It was a bullet train but it was different than it normally is. It had a baby blue ribbon tied around it and it was pushing a small dark blue box.

Joe went to one knee and opened the small box. The ring inside was dazzling. It was a silver band with gemstones of multiple shades of blue. They made the shape of a rose. He asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" I said as I tapped him on the nose. Then I kissed him. All of a sudden, I heard some little cheers from the direction of the miniature train.

--

Okay, its short so kill me. I have a hard time cutting it at another point. And I have other stuff I need to get done before school starts. Personal opinion, I dislike the summer for the most part. Winter or fall are so much more comfortable for me. Spring is so-so.


End file.
